Paintballing
by catherine-moonlessnight
Summary: I thought of this story line with one of my best friends Emmie after we went paint balling at the end summer term. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer Disclaimer: I don't own any characters it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

_I thought of this story line with one of my best friends Emmie after we went paint balling at the end summer term. Enjoy._

Paintballing – (EPOV)

We had been lying here for what I would gladly take as eternity. I was so beyond happy with Bella, here in my arms as we lay motionless in our meadow watching the sunset.

"I wont be here on Saturday," I whispered quietly in to her ear, tickling her neck as my breath caught her hair. She turned to face me, disappointment clear on her features.

"Why not? You went hunting yesterday."  
"We're going '_paintballing'_, it's Emmett's idea." I replied holding her tighter to my chest.

"Can I come?" Bella asked, her eyebrows knitted as I chuckled. "What? Don't think I could handle it or are you being over protective as usual?" she asked

" It's not that, it's just… when I use the term _'paintballing'_ I mean it as a very loose description" I looked deep into her warm brown eyes, riddled with confusion so I continued, "Well, paintballs have no effect on us, we can't even feel it… so we use real guns." I admitted, her mouth popped open as she gasped. Again I chuckled.

"I don't even want to no where the hell you get guns from!" she said, astonished.

"We have our ways," I said smiling broadly, "will you be okay?" I asked seriously. She frowned again " I can cope by my self for one day you know!" she said but I could see she didn't convince herself, nor me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

WOrds in italics are peoples thoughts

Chapter 2 EPOV

Carlisle, Jasper, Rose Alice and I all squeezed into Emmet' s Jeep with him driving us across Washington for an uninhabited part of the forest we could use for the game. We ended up just past the trail near mine and Bella's meadow. We all jumped out, Emmet was particularly enthusiastic as Jasper passed him a rifle.  
"Okay, lets split up into teams," Carlisle said, "Emmet, Alice your with me. Rose you're with Edward and Jasper. Alice, will there be any unexpected humans turning up?" I glanced through my sister's mind as she searched,  
"Nope." She said smiling in excitement.

We shared the guns between us and ran off in teams through the forest to mark our bases. Then we started, Alice jumped up a tree twice as thick as her and leaped from trunk to trunk to ambush us from above. Every move I decided to make against Alice was quickly foreseen yet it was a fairly even match as I read her thoughts, it was like chess all over again, and once again I would win. I smirked to myself and Alice took a shot at me which I neatly dodged. _Show off. _I shot back.  
"One hit and you're out of the game Edward," she chirped down to me as she aimed another shot. I chuckled  
" Best you can do?" I was trying to distract her as I saw Jasper launch himself up a tree behind Alice. He pulled the trigger, the bullet missing her by inches.  
" Jasper! You tried to shoot me!" I could see she was just messing with him but she probably masked her emotions well " I… I thought you loved me." She pouted he flew closer.  
"Alice, love, it's just a bit of fun." I could see the remorse in his eyes and Alice swiftly aimed and shot him in the chest. Loosing his balance he fell from 30ft landing agilely on his feet.  
" You're out!" she called I laughed and sprinted after her. "Eeek!" she squealed. As I ran I saw Rose having a shoot off with Carlisle, I could tell Emmet was out he was cursing to himself: _Stupid gun_. I laughed; I'd have to get the story out of Rosalie.

I was to listening to everyone's thoughts to see what had happened when I heard Alice _3…2…1…_ suddenly she jumped out on me expecting me to be surprised, she should know me better than that. And I shot her arm.  
" NO FAIR!" _stupid unreliable vision. _I was still laughed at her livid expression when Rosalie came skipping out of the thick concentration of trees.  
"Ha, I shot Carlisle; we win! High five!"  
" What happened to Emmet?" I asked, She laughed  
"I wish I had brought my camera, Esme would have LOVED to see his face," I looked at her in confusion. "He had the gun on lock and didn't notice, when he pulled the trigger nothing happened…" she had to stop then because she was giggling, once I realised she was incapable of any legible answer I turned to Carlisle. I laughed seeing it in his mind:

Carlisle had flicked a button to unlock it without Emmet realising so he looked down the barrel and slipped, shooting himself in the face!

"STOP IT!" Emmet roared causing his body to shake "You could have warned me Alice!"  
"I thought it would be too funny to miss" an impish smile flashed across her face.  
"Whatever." He grumbled under his breath.


End file.
